


Jealous

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: “Hey, Mvampirefreak!! I was wondering if you'd do this prompt for me?Prompt: Dean has always liked reader. The reader doesn't notice this at first. So, When Gadreel starts to flirt with the reader. Only then Dean takes reader aside and tries to have her to himself. The Reader tells dean he has to work for it. So she continues for a bit more. Until reader takes the reigns and claims dean.You can put whatever tags on this story as you want!! As long as you credit me for the inspiration!!Thank you and Have a nice day!!! Or year!! Thanks!! :-))))”- DoveWhite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this was a piece that took me forever to do and it kinda is just a blurb of thoughts. So, if it’s not that good I apologize in advanced. Part II will be up before the end of the night. Thank you to DoveWhite for the prompt!

_I don’t know why I even try with him,_ you thought to yourself as you downed the alcoholic beverage in front of you.  _He just doesn’t like me and I can’t seem to understand that._ You slammed the drink down and let out a heavy sigh. Ever since you’d met Dean, you thought he was amazing. But he just never showed the same towards you. You flirted and even thought you were getting places at times, but he never returned it back. Just thinking about him made you feel so lonely. Lonely enough to go to the nearest bar and try to get drunk and maybe catch the attention of a stranger.

           “Rough day?” A familiar voice spoke beside you with a glass in his hand as well. You shook your head and asked the bartender for another drink.

           “You wouldn’t know the half of it, Gadreel.” You started to down the drink as it came to you. The familiar buzz of the alcohol hinted at your mind. You smirked on the inside,  _‘bout damn time._

“Where’s Sam and Dean? Shouldn’t they be here with you ‘celebrating’?” You laughed at his question.

           “I’m not celebrating. I didn’t do anything. They made me stay back at the bunker while they killed whatever the fuck they went after this time. No, I’m here drowning in self-pity and booze because I’m just a sidekick to Dean.” You suspected you were more buzzed than you thought as you poured out everything in your head, “Dean and Sam are probably back at the bunker celebrating and not even noticing I’m not there.” You took another big swig of your drink and stood up to leave.

           “Leaving already?” Gadreel asked as he steadied you when you tripped over your feet.

           “Well, yeah. I’m drunk. Do you know what happens to drunk girls in bars?” Gadreel helped you outside and to the back of the bar.

           “Let me take you home, Y/N. It’s not safe for you to walk, let alone drive, home.” Your brows furrowed at Gadreel as you reached into your pocket.

           “Bullshit! I’m fine! I’ve got…” your fingers fumbled around you pockets in search of your knife, “Well, I had protection.” Gadreel pulled you close to him.

           “And that’s why I’m taking you back to the bunker.” You rested your head against his chest and breathed in his scent.

           “Okay, but can you take me to my room? I think I need to go to bed.” Gadreel chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.

           “Alright.” In the blink of an eye, the scenery around you changed from the back of the bar to your bedroom in the bunker. Gadreel picked you up and laid you across your bed. He was just about to leave when you suddenly grabbed his arm.

           “Gadreel?”

           “Yes, Y/N?” You pulled on his arm to have him move closer to you. Gadreel leaned closer as you drunkenly whispered.

           “Do you think I’m a sidekick, too?” Gadreel chuckled at how drunk you were.

           “No,” he said as he tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, “you’re anything but a sidekick, Y/N. You’ll have your chance at hunting, Y/N. Don’t you worry-” You had no idea what you were doing when you grabbed Gadreel’s face and kissed him. You were so drunk, in fact, that you didn’t even bat an eyelash when you pulled him closer and began to peel off each other's clothes. So drunk that you didn’t even think of the effect this would have on you in the future.

~

           When you woke up, Gadreel was gone.  _Typical angel,_ you thought to yourself as you reached for your shirt and jeans on the ground and got dressed. A loud bang came from your door and Dean’s gruff voice spoke. You cursed the way his voice affected your body.

           “Wake up, sleeping beauty. We got some demons to catch!” Dean thrust open the door and as soon as he looked at you and the way your bed screamed ‘I had sex last night’, he looked uncomfortable.

           “Really, Dean? As if you haven’t walked in on Sam the morning after.” You chuckled and made your way to the door. Dean followed you ran his hand across his head and neck.

           “So, where is the guy? Did you kill him?” He playfully nudged your shoulder.

           “No, I didn’t kill him. He left before I even woke up.” Dean scoffed.

           “Well, let me know if we ever see him. You didn’t think to kill him, but I will.” You both entered the library at the same time and were shocked to see who was there with Sam.

           “Gadreel?” Your voice echoed over to him as he looked over his shoulder at you. His smile was so oblivious that you hoped Dean hadn’t seen it.

           “Good morning, Y/N. It’s about time you graced us with your presence.” Your stare had a hint of confusion as you sat down at the table across from him.

           “What are you doing here?” Gadreel lifted one of the books in front of him and tossed it to you.

           “Thought I’d come and help the Winchesters and you find your next hunt.” You could feel Dean and Sam looking confused at the looks you were giving Gadreel.

           “Can I have a moment alone with you, please?” You looked at Dean and Sam and hinted for them to leave. The two of them shrugged and made their way to the exit.

           “Gadreel,” you began as soon as they were out of earshot, “I don’t know what came over me last night, but-”

           “It’s fine, Y/N. You were drunk and apparently alone. I understand, but maybe you should tell Dean how you feel.” Your eyes widened at his statement.

           “What are you-”

           “I’ve seen the way you look at him, Y/N. I’m surprised he hasn’t seen it as well.” Gadreel looked back at the doors where the boys had left, “Actually, I’m surprised you haven’t seen it.” Gadreel looked back at you with a huge smile on his face.

           “What do you mean?” You stood up and moved your gaze to the doors as you contemplated his words.

           “You don’t see the way  _he_ looks at  _you_? I think even Sam can see it.” You shook your head and laughed.

           “Oh, please. Dean? No, he just doesn’t see me that way. He sees me as his friend, his-”

           “His sidekick? I don’t think Batman looks at Robin the way Dean looks at you.” You looked down at the table as your heart raced at the thought that Dean might actually share the same feelings for you. Gadreel placed his hand on your cheek and brought your attention back to him.

           “He doesn’t see me that way.” You repeated yourself.

           “He does, Y/N. He cares for you, even more than I think he’s willing to admit,” Gadreel pulled your face to his and kissed you like he had last night, “He just needs the right push.” When Gadreel moved away from you, Dean walked in.

           “Sam found our next hunt. Some vampires terrorizing a high school in Washington.” When you looked at Dean, you couldn’t believe your eyes. You saw it. The way he looked at you, “You wanna come with us, Y/N?” Dean’s eyes darted over to Gadreel and the look in his eyes changed.

           “Remember, he just needs the right push,” Gadreel whispered to you before Dean had made his way over.

           “Yeah, just let me get ready.” Your ears stayed locked on the conversation between Gadreel and Dean as you walked away.

           “You coming along, too?” You swore Dean’s voice had a touch of anger in it when he asked.

           “No. I think I’ll sit this one out.”

~

           “Dean, let’s go!” Sam yelled throughout the bunker as he tried to get all the gear together so we could leave.

           “I’ll go see what’s keeping him.” Sam nodded at you and you jogged around the bunker looking for Dean. It wasn’t until you got back to the library that you heard Gadreel’s voice and Dean trying to keep the conversation low.

           “I’m not looking for any trouble, Dean.” Gadreel chuckled as he began to walk away. Dean stopped him and pushed him back.

           “Earlier this morning, Y/N had just been with a guy and he left before she woke up. Then I see you talking to her and you kiss her like you two have a history together or something. That was you with her last night, wasn’t it?” Dean looked pissed.

           “Yes, it was.” You could tell Dean was fighting back the urge to punch Gadreel in the face.

           “Dean?” You took the pause in conversation to open the doors and walk in as if you had just arrived.

           “Hey, Y/N! I was just about to go help Sammy with the gear.”

           “Sam’s got it all taken care of. I thought Gadreel wasn’t coming?” Gadreel shook his head.

           “No, I was just giving Dean some pointers on the creatures you’re hunting tonight.” Dean scoffed at him, “I’ll talk to you when you get back.” Gadreel winked at you as he walked past you and disappeared before he got to the doorway.

           “What was that about?”  _Remember,_ Gadreel’s voice echoed in your head,  _all he needs is the right push…_

           “Nothing.” You shrugged and put on a smile. Gadreel was right. If Dean was gonna show his true feelings to you, he needed the right push. And a lot of it.

~

           “Did you see the look on that vampire before you cut his head off? Priceless!” You laughed with Sam as you both reminisced over your kills and tried to discuss who’s was better. As the three of you entered the bunker, a yawn came over you. You laughed at the sensation.

           “Well, I guess that means I should go to bed. Goodnight, boys.” You waved their goodnights off as you made your way to your room. You changed into your tank top and shorts as you thought about the hunt.

           Both on the ride there and back, you would occasionally feel Dean’s gaze upon you through the rearview mirror and each time he looked away as soon as you caught his gaze. And then when Sam had to stop at a gas station to use the restroom, you felt his gaze again and this time he didn’t look away. The two of you stared at each other until Sam came back and then it was back to looking out the window for you, still feeling Dean’s gaze every once in awhile. The thought of his gaze upon you sent heat throughout your body.  _The right push…_  you contemplated the words as you laid back against your bed and until your thoughts drifted and you gave into the sleep that called out to you.

           You weren’t asleep long, maybe a few minutes, before you heard someone knock on your bedroom door.

           “Come in.” You yelled out from under the covers. You didn’t even bother looking to see who it was as you heard the door open and close.

           “Y/N? Are you still awake?” You suddenly jolted awake at the sound of Dean’s voice. Slowly, you sat up and pushed the covers off of you. Dean stood there in a tight t-shirt and his boxers. You’d have thought this was a dream when he came and sat on your bed.

           “Well, I am now.” You sat up completely as Dean sat down on your bed.

           “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

           “It’s okay. Is something wrong?” Dean looked at the ground like he was looking for words to say.

           “I know Gadreel was the one you slept with that night.” You froze. This was the time to give the push.

           “He was.” Dean looked back at the floor.

           “Have you been with him more since then?” The question took you by surprise. You couldn’t figure out why he would ask such a thing.  _The right push…_ once again the words echoed through your head. You decided to just that.

           “Yes.” You lied. Dean looked as if you had been stabbed in the back.

           “Why? Why with him?” Dean’s eyes hinted faintly with hurt. It took everything in you to not throw yourself at him to comfort him.

           “Honestly, I don’t know. I went to a bar and I got drunk.” You looked back at Dean and continued to push, “Why do you care?” You snapped at him. He looked the way he did when he figured it out and confronted Gadreel.

           “I don’t like the way he looks at you.” You felt the anticipation building as you realized what you had to say next.

           “Why?” You could see the jealousy building up inside him.  _One more push,_ you thought to yourself, “I’m not your little sidekick. You don’t own me!” You snapped at him.

           And just like a bomb, he exploded.

           “I may not have you, but I sure as hell don’t want him to have you.” Dean pulled away from you and began to walk away.

           “Why not? It’s not like you care for me. Sure, you kissed me, but you kiss every other girl you see!” Dean stopped and glared back at you.

           “I have wanted you since the day I met you. I’ll be damned if I let you be with someone else.” He emphasized each word as he made his way back over to you. You forced a laugh out at his statement.

           “Well, you won’t get me that easily. You’ll have to work for it.” Dean’s face was practically inches from yours.

           “I will have you.”

           “We’ll see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it’s so short! The next installment should be longer ;)

            You found it hard to sleep last night as you thought about what had happened. Dean definitely wanted you and, by the sounds of it, he wasn’t willing to share. Which only turned you on more as you thought about what you were about to do.

            “Gadreel?” You spoke into the empty room, “Hello? Are you there?”

            “Yes, I’m here.” You jumped when you realized he was beside you.

            “Don’t do that.” You laughed as you clutched your chest.

            “So, I take it you used me to your advantage?”

            “Yes, I did. And, I hate to ask it of you, but I’d like to use you again.” Gadreel looked surprised at you.

            “Why would you want to do that?” A devilish grin spread across your face.

            “You’ll see why.”

~

            It had been two days since the event with Dean and you swore every time you even mentioned Gadreel his eyes set fire to your skin with jealousy. Especially now that their next mission was dealing with a rogue angel and they needed Gadreel’s help since Castiel was on other business.

            “We don’t need him, Sam. I can get Castiel to drop what he’s doing and come help us.” Dean shot daggers through his glare at Gadreel.

            “Dean, you know we can’t do that.” You explained to him. ”He’s the only angel we’ve got right now.” Dean huffed angrily when Sam agreed with you.

            “Alright, well let’s get a move on.” Sam concluded. Sam sat himself in the driver’s seat and you climbed into the back with Gadreel in tow. Dean must not have liked this because as soon as it was Gadreel’s turn to climb in, Dean cut in front of him sat right next to you. You grinned at this and nodded at Gadreel to sit in the front. As soon as the doors to the Impala shut and Sam started to pull off, Dean slid closer to you. You felt his hand slide across the seat to rest itself on top of your leg. Your breath hitched when you felt his hand start to go near your crotch. _I will have you…_ the memory of Dean’s words sent shivers down your spine. Suddenly, Sam hit a bump and Dean took the opportunity to grab you and force you to lay down onto the seat. Dean spread your legs placed himself between them. The combination of the radio blaring music, the loud engine of the Impala, and the fact that it was pitch black outside kept Sam and Gadreel oblivious to the events happening behind them.

            “Dean, what are you doing?” Dean ran his hand along your cheek down to the side of your breast. He reached underneath your shirt to cup your breast in his hand and your nipple hardened under his touch.

            “Taking what’s mine.” He smirked at you and went to work. Dean had your pants off in no time and grinned at the lacy black panties you had on. When he leaned back into you, you felt his erection bulging from his pants struggling to get to you.

            “Not yours, Dean.” You teased. Dean grabbed your ass so hard you knew it’d leave bruises in the morning. When you looked up at him he looked like an animal looking at his next meal.

            “Wrong,” Dean whispered into your ear as his fingers snaked into your pussy, “you’re all mine.” You didn’t get to talk back before Dean was kissing you again. His tongue pushed past your lips and left no area untouched. You moaned as he added a third finger into your pussy and rub your clit with his thumb. You were just about to cum when the Impala suddenly slowed and began to pull into what looked like a gas station. You frantically put your pants back on and swapped spots with Dean before he parked the car.

            “Pit stop,” Sam said as he turned around. Your face must have been flushed or something because Sam gave you a strange look, “You okay, Y/N? You don’t look like you feel too good.” You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

            “Actually I really need to go use the restroom.” You wasted no time in getting up and climbing out of the Impala, but not without receiving a slap on the ass from Dean. You practically ran into the ladies’ room and slammed the stall door shut. The sound of your phone ringing caught your attention and when you opened to look at the text message, your mouth dropped.

            _Hurry up and come back, Y/N. I’m not done with you. You’re mine._ You typed back quickly and then made your way back to the Impala.

            _You’re gonna have to try harder than that ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the lot of you pulled into the bunker, Dean was already trying to get rid of Gadreel.

           “Well, thanks for the help. You can leave now.” Gadreel turned around and looked at you on what to do. You nodded and he vanished. Dean smirked at Gadreel’s absence as you made your way out of the Impala and into the kitchen.

           “What have we here?” Dean said as he came up from behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, “what do you say about maybe finishing what we started earlier, hm?” You could practically smell the arousal coming off of him. You were so tempted to give in and finish this game you’d started.

           “I’d say what would be the fun in that?” You chuckled as you poured yourself a glass of whiskey and sauntered away from Dean towards your bedroom.

           “Goodnight, Dean.” Dean caught your arm and just about made you spill your drink before pinning you against the kitchen counter.

           “Oh, come on. You know you want to…” Dean leaned in towards you and started to kiss your neck. You would have dropped your drink if Dean hadn’t caught it and placed it on the counter beside you. His lips felt so good against your skin and you could practically feel his erection already beginning to form through his jeans. _Oh, the temptation…_ you thought. A shiver went down your spine as you felt Dean’s hands slid up your body and grope your breasts. You moaned at the combination of his lips and hands against your body. _You know you want to…_ the words echoed in your head.

           “I do want to…” You didn’t even realize you’d spoken the words until Dean hoisted you up onto the counter. He hands snaked under your shirt to get better access to your breasts as he ground his erection against you and kissed his way up and down your neck.

           “Dean…” you moaned at his actions, “Not here. Take me to bed, Dean.” He didn’t think twice before picking you up by your ass and started towards your bedroom. His eyes never left yours and the heat and want that was laced between his eyes made you blush under his stare.

           The feel of your sheets beneath you broke you from his hypnotism as Dean pulled your pants off with one sure stroke. Unlike before, he didn’t even bother paying attention to your panties as he ripped those off of you as well. Dean didn’t stay off of you for long and went back to fondling your breasts and kissing you. Dean’s erection struggled against his boxers as he slid them down.

           “Mine…” You faintly heard him utter the word as he pulled his cock out and began to rub himself against your wet pussy. Dean went to thrust into you, but you moved your hips away to where he didn’t go in.

           “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Dean.” You scoffed and this time held your hips down.

           “You will be mine, Y/N.” Suddenly, one of your trinkets on top of your dresser fell down and when the two of you looked to see what caused it, Gadreel was there.

           “What the fuck!” Dean yelled as he grabbed the covers to hide your nudity.

           “Nice breasts, Y/N.” Gadreel winked at you.

           And boy did thatpiss Dean off.

           “Y/N is mine, Gadreel,” Dean roared as he confronted him, blanket still wrapped up around him, “And I’ll be damned if I let you have her. She. Is. Mine.” Gadreel’s face said it all when he looked at you. _I think the game should end now, Y/N._ You laughed and nodded.

           “He’s right, Gadreel,” Dean practically spun his head all the way around when he heard you say that, “I’m his.” Gadreel nodded and disappeared once more. This time you walked toward Dean.

           “You are mine.” Dean grabbed you and pulled you towards him.

           “Actually,” you pulled away from him and knocked the blanket from his body, “You are mine, Dean.” You ran your hands down his body as you knelt and took his cock into your mouth. Dean moaned and wrapped his hand in your hair as you worked your mouth up and down his length. You took your hand and rubbed his cock as your head bobbed along his length. You guessed Dean was about to cum when he suddenly pulled your mouth off of him and pushed you onto the bed. Dean’s mouth found yours in a sweltering kiss as he once again lined himself to your entrance and thrust hard into you. You gasped at the sensation.

           “Dean…” You moaned. His hands found your breasts again and held onto them as he pounded into you, never breaking the kiss between the two of you.

           “Mine.” He grunted as he made his thrusts faster. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over you as you climax came closer.

           “I’m gonna cum, Dean.” You moaned into his ear. His thumb found your clit and began to rub as he, too, searched for his climax. His mouth latched onto your neck and kissed and bit as your orgasm suddenly ripped through you, “Dean!” Your pussy clenched around Dean’s cock as the second wave of your orgasm rolled over you. It didn’t take long before Dean’s thrusts began to sputter and suddenly he was cumming inside of you.

           “Mine,” Dean whispered as he kissed you.

           “Yours.”


End file.
